I Need You To Be My First x Destiel!
by SuperWhoLockedHobbitofCamelot
Summary: Dean takes Castiel to a strip club, but Castiel does not want to be there, he's still a virgin and he doesn't want to lose that too just anyone. Random Destiel one-shot because I haven't posted in a while! Based on episode 3 of season 5. LOTS OF LOVEY DOVEY LAME CUTE SHIT BECAUSE ITS GREAAAAT!


'So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow?' Dean asked; an eyebrow raised.

Castiel took no time to answer, nor did he try to sugar coat it.

'Yes.'

Deans heart sank for a moment; he'd grown to care very much for the angel, even if he was a pain in the ass from time to time, he'd raised him from hell, he brought him back to Sam; to know that he may be dead tomorrow; it hurt, hell it hurt a lot.

'So last night on earth, huh?' Dean shrugged, 'what-um-what're your plans?'

Castiel thought for a moment.

'I just thought I'd sit here quietly' he muttered, pondering whether that was the right answer.

Dean raised his eyebrows in concern.

'Dude, come on! Anything!? Booze, women-'

Castiels eyes widened and he looked up at Dean and away again nervously.

Dean saw how nervous Cas had become suddenly and smirked.

'You have been with a woman before, right? An angel at least?'

Castiel rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck, reluctant to tell Dean the truth.

Dean leant down closer to Cas.

'You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?'

'I've never had an occasion, okay!?' Castiel blurted out.

Dean tried his hardest to hold back the fit of giggles begging to burst through his lips.

He breathed in and controlled himself, 'Alright' he muttered as he wandered over to the dusty table, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on. 'There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are NOT gonna die a virgin, not on my watch!'

Castiel looked up at him, his eyes almost analysing Dean; what did Dean mean by 'Not on his watch?'

'Let's go!' Dean head for the door before Castiel even had time to process what was going on.

Castiel rubbed his hands awkwardly before following his companion.

'Is Dean suggesting what I think he's suggesting?' Castiel thought to himself.

'This is NOT what I thought he was suggesting!' Castiel screamed internally.

Castiel began to sweat, his eyes refusing to look away from the terrifying figures of the beautiful curvy women, strutting about the bar half naked; Castiel couldn't breathe, he did not belong in a place like this.

'Relax!' Dean said without a care in the world; he was having a great time.

Castiels eyes focused on his friend once more.

'I-I shouldn't be here-'Castiel looked around once more, trying to come up with an adequate reason to leave, '-t-this is a den of iniquity! I really, really shouldn't be here!'

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel; he was so innocent, it really was adorable.

'Dude, you full on rebelled against heaven; iniquity is one of the perks!'

Dean heard the sound of heels coming towards them and turned to see a busty blonde smiling and making her way towards the pair.

'Speaking of perks,' Dean smirked, before taking a swig of his beer, 'show time!'

Castiels insides spontaneously combusted as the busty blonde came to his side, her smile wide and toothy; obviously enjoying the fact that she may have a customer who was actually handsome and not another creepy old man.

'Hi' she whispered; her soft voice incredibly fake.

'What's your name?'

Castiel froze, he had to get out of this place; women were not his thing! He could not do this, he had to make a break for it, he had to run; NOW!

He tried to say something, but his jaw just refused to work. His mouth went dry, and he began to sweat even more; he did not like women, he did not want to sleep with a woman, he needed to say something.

'-uh'

'-Cas! His names Cas.' Dean answered for him, laughing to himself; obviously unaware of Castiels discomfort.

Dean smirked at the angel, enjoying Castiels usually strong, lion-like demeanour crumble into that of a nervous, shivering new born kitten.

'What's your name?' Dean smiled; flaunting his rustic charm up at the waitress.

'Chastity' she smiled once again showing her incredibly horse like teeth.

Dean smirked at Castiel, 'Her names Chastity, now, go and have yourself some fun'

Castiel sculled his beer down as fast as he could; he just wanted to be drunk, to be out of it completely, he couldn't do this; he wouldn't.

'Well-' Dean began, '-he likes you, you like hi-'

'NO I DO NOT!' Castiel spat, surprising even himself, 'Sorry, you are very pretty, but I'm not...I-I do not want too...I-I can't!'

And with that Castiel ran from the bar, he ran out as fast as he could before stopping to lean against the Impala and sinking down to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and staring up at the stars; he wished he could just disappear and get lost within them all.

'Cas, what the hell was that!?' Dean barked finally catching up to him; he stayed back to apologize to the waitress.

Castiel just continued to stare up at the stars; lost in his own thoughts.

Dean looked down at Castiel, then up at the stars before leaning on the Impala and sitting down next to the silent angel.

Both of them just sat together in the comfortable silence; Dean glanced at Castiel for a moment, he knew something was on his mind and suddenly Dean felt horrible; he should have known Castiel wasn't ready for something like that and he shouldn't have pushed him into it, he just didn't want to see Castiel die without having lived. Fuck, he didn't want to see Castiel die at all!

'Cas, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you into it, you weren't ready for something like that' Dean looked up at the angel and saw a small smile slide across his delicate lips; the place a smile rarely lived.

'It's not that I wasn't ready, Dean. It's just, if I was going to die I wouldn't want my first and last kiss to be with…ugh…a hooker? Did I use that term correctly?' Castiel finally looked away from the sky and straight into Dean's eyes for a moment, tilting his head curiously to the side in the hope that he had used the correct term.

Dean smiled, 'Yeah, that's the term, but you seriously haven't kissed anyone? Not one person, not even an angel?'

Castiel looked away from Dean's emerald green and deeply curious gaze, and then down at his feet, playing with his shoelaces awkwardly.

'Cas, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, you're an angel, you save the world time and time again, it's actually normal that making out isn't a top priority on your to-do-list' Dean shrugged.

Castiel smiled up at the hunter; his soul so pure, so kind, so perfect. Dean smiled back, he didn't want to say goodbye to Castiel, they'd only known each other for such a short time, but the angel was seared onto his heart and he didn't want to give that up; he couldn't let it all end.

'Cas, I-I don't want you to…die' Dean whispered, his voice catching in his throat, 'I can't just let you go, not like that, not without me doing something about it'

Castiel looked up at Dean, a sudden eruption of guilt rumbling inside his stomach; he didn't want to leave Dean, he had to watch over him, he needed to be with him.

'I don't want to die either Dean, but I have too, I have to protect you…'

Dean wasn't sure why he was so upset, he rarely cried, but as a single tear cascaded down his cheek he knew that this wasn't going to be another death he could just get over.

Castiel saw the single tear roll down Dean's face; over his cheek bones and down his jaw line to rest gracefully underneath his stubbled chin. He did not like being the cause of Dean's pain.

He moved in closer to Dean, and put an arm around his shoulders pulling him in close; Dean scooted in closer and rested his head on Castiels chest, and Castiel wrapped his trench coat around the hunter.

'I'm sorry, but you are the most important thing in the world to me and if I let anything happen to you…I-I might as well be dead anyway'

Dean pulled away and looked up into Castiels eyes; the tears shimmering with the reflection of the moon.

'You think I'm important?' Dean didn't mean to sound as selfish as he did, but Dean had never heard those words before, no one had ever told him that he was important to them let alone the _most _important.

Castiel nodded slowly not daring to look away from Dean.

Dean placed a cold hand to Castiels stubbled cheek; the sudden touch sending shivers down his spine, but it was nice to be touched in such away, so tenderly, as though he was so fragile he may break.

'Cas, I want to be your first… but I refuse to be your last because you will not die tomorrow, we will think of something; just you and me together, okay?' Dean leant in close so that as he whispered the words Castiel could feel them in his breathe dancing across his lips.

'Promise me Castiel, it will be you and me from now on?'

'It has always been you and me Dean, right from the start.' Castiel whispered.

At those final words Dean could not hold it any longer and closed the miniscule gap between their warm lips.

Castiel brought his hands to Deans back pulling him in closer, needing to taste more of him, to feel his warmth against his body so that he knew that he would always be there; his hunter; his Dean.

Dean's fingers ran through Castiels hair before sliding his tongue against the angels bottom lip, asking for permission to explore the dangers of his hot mouth, to taste him, no more secrets, it was all or nothing now; his angel; his Cas.

'I take it that this is why you couldn't have your way with the waitress?' Dean grinned deviously; pulling away from Castiels delicious mouth to breathe.

'I had to have my way with you first, Winchester' Castiel chuckled before latching himself upon Dean's mouth once more.


End file.
